Hidden Attraction
by Cyndan
Summary: A trainer discovers that his Grumpig loves him after he manages to communicate verbally through telepathy. Yaoi, M/M, don't like, don't read. M for a reason. Birthday gift. PWP smut.


**A/N- Well…this is just a birthday gift to a friend of mine's friend. So…even if I don't know you, happy birthday nonetheless! Enjoy your story!**

The lone trainer sighed as he leaned against a solid Chesto tree, toying with a small Pokeball in his hand. Brushing the drooping chocolate hair out of his eyes, he clipped the Pokeball back onto his belt for the one next to it. Rolling it around his finger, he resumed thinking about what Pokemon he should use.

This Pokemon was his Alakazam. Being one of his four psychic types, he wasn't much different from the others except the fact that he was much more intelligent than any of them. His special attack wasn't something to joke about, either. What were his moves again? They were Psychic, Toxic, Barrier, and Calm Mind, if he remembered correctly. He wasn't much good against a Steelix, however.

He replaced his Alakazam and went for his next Pokeball before pausing. His Xatu would be wrecked. His hand moved over one, paused once again, and then snatched the final Pokeball. His Solrock was still in training, after all, and was no match for something that was at least thirty levels more powerful than it. His final team member was his Grumpig, and was used for situations that called for Pokemon strong against or immune to Psychic-type moves.

Without a second thought, he enlarged the ball and flung it into the air. With a brilliant flash of light, the swine Pokemon materialized with its signature call. It looked back at its trainer, giving him a grin and a cocky nod before turning back to his foe.

"Alright, Desmond!" the brown-headed trainer shouted, pointing his finger at the enemy Steelix. "Use Telekinesis, followed by your Focus Blast!" With a firm "_Pig!_", the brown-headed trainer's Pokemon began to glow with a hazy azure aura, smoke-like in appearance. With paws akimbo, the psychic-type closed his eyes, and the large iron snake in front of him began to glow with the same color aura. With a long, drawn out cry, it was slowly lifted into the air, writhing as it tried to escape the Telkinetic attack.

Knowing that one shot wouldn't be enough, Desmond's eyes flew open, and he raised his paws to his face, forming a triangle of sorts aimed at the Steelix. "GRUUUUMPIIIIIG!" he shouted, and blast after blast of orange-colored energy flew at the enemy, each one striking it harder than the last. It took nearly eight of these blasts to take it down, as two missed by a few inches, but nonetheless the ground-snake fell with a large thud, showering all the onlookers with various rubble.

The psychic swine collapsed from exhaustion, and his trainer called him back. "Good job, Desmond. You did well out there. Get some rest." Looking up at the now defeated trainer, he cracked a grin, tilting his hat. "Nice battle, Joey, but not even getting a Steelix will help out your Raticate. Still, nice fight." Raising his hands, the teenager he had faced placed a wad of cash in it, but he shook his head, opting to shake hands instead.

Joey smiled at him, chuckling quietly. "I suppose you have enough cash already, don't you David? But I'll see you later; Red's calling!"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

David slung his bag to the ground by the side of the pristine white bed, of which a white pokeball-pattern bedset was spread on. Flopping down onto it and sprawling out, he pressed the small button on each of his Pokeballs, filling the room with his five psychic-types.

His Xatu, Solrock, Alakazam, and Chimecho each let out their respective cries and drifted off to various sections of the room to do as they would; his Alakazam floated against a wall practicing his spoon-bending; his Solrock merely floated in place by his bed; his Xatu fell asleep in a small Pokemon bed; and his Chimecho hovered by the window, gazing outside and chiming every time a passerby went along the path.

However, his Grumpig was silent, and hopped onto the bed with David. "Oh, hey there Desmond! Something wrong?" His Pokemon shook his head, letting out a small cry. "Uh...you hungry?" Again, Desmond shook his head. "Thirsty?" Another shake. "If only you could tell me what's up..."

"But I can," a voice said, startling the trainer to the point that he shouted out in shock and flew upwards.

"Who's there?"

"David...look down!" Blinking, the trainer looked down at his Grumpig, who smiled back with a cocky grin. "I've been training in private, and I noticed that sometime, instead of talking to your other Pokemon like I normally would, humans would look at me all weird! And than April," he continued to blabber on, pointing at the Alakazam, "told me that I was talking out loud in the human tongue! I don't know how it started, but it did, and I managed to perfect it!" Smiling, the small swine began hopping up and down on the bed in excitement.

"Woah, there, calm down, buddy!" David chuckled playfully, rubbing the top of Desmond's head. "So, what did you want again?"

Desmond grinned, giving his trainer a sly glare. "Oh, yes...something I've...well, ever since I met you, I felt differently than I did before...and then I realized..."

"Realized what?"

"That I love you!" With that final statement, the Pokemon jumped his trainer, who, quite surprised, could only fall back in shock.

"What do you m-mean, love me?" the oddly-enough-not-appalled human questioned, terrified as to what might happen.

"What else is there to say? I love you, and I want to show you how much I truly do..." With a smirk, Desmond began to slowly remove his trainer's clothing, starting with his shirt and ending with his comically heart-patterned snow-white boxers.

Now absolutely confused, he looked around, and noticed that every one of his Pokemon had seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Don't worry about them," Desmond explained, "they already knew to give us privacy..."

"Privacy for WHAT?" Looking at the Grumpig in absolute bafflement before focusing on the bright red, tapered member throbbing between his legs, peeking from its slit and hanging above a...rather bountiful set of orbs. "Mother of Arceus..." Taking a deep shuddering breath, he swallowed nervously. "P-Please be gentle..."

Chuckling softly to himself, Desmond lowered himself to his knees, and with strength that only a well-trained Pokemon could muster, he easily lifted his master's legs above him so that he was snout-to-hole with David's rim. Leaning in slightly, he breathed out, sending a moist, rolling breath along his sensitive skin, causing a ripple of an entirely foreign sensation to course along his spine. Letting out a small shudder of approval, David shifted himself to allow his Grumpig better access, knowing that he knew what to do better than he did.

Desmond rather eagerly stuck his tongue out, drawing it across the brown star in front of him as he elicited a shudder. Giggling, he lapped at it again and again, letting his saliva pool around and inside the hole. David was panting now with nervousness and pleasure, and his human member began to rise in throbs. Noting it with satisfaction, the Grumpig leaned in further as he pressed his violet snout flush against the human rump in front of him. He slowly inserted his warm tongue inside of it, flicking it around inside and making sure to rub as much as he could along the inner rim. At this point the trainer, now fully at terms with being gay (as he was a closet case before), let out a full-fledged moan of pleasure, trying to dig his rump further along the tongue than it already was.

Seeing this, Desmond pulled out, wiping his maw with his arm before giving his jowls a quick lick. "Delicious," he commented to himself. "Eager, aren't you? How about I give you something...a bit better?" Grinning almost sadistically, the swine Pokemon rose to his paws once again before pressing his long, thin prick's tip to the plump rear. "Ready when I am!" he shouted before plunging into David's depths.

David let out a small shout of pain, wincing as he was taken for his very first time. With little remorse, Desmond began to slowly pump in and out, knowing fully well that being smaller than a human, his trainer would become used to his size fairly quickly. That he did, as his grunts of pain soon changed to ones of pleasure.

Grinning harder, Desmond leaned over his trainer to get a better position. Pausing for a moment, he let his hips fly, now absolutely ravaging the brunette's plump bum. Said human moaned loudly, twisting his head left and right with the growing pleasure. As his legs began to spasm, the pig-like Pokemon pumped his nether regions even faster, his member beginning to warm up and throb inside of him. With an animalistic grin, the Grumpig planted his mouth on the erect, dripping member in front of him, determined to suckle on it and catch all of the hot seed of his trainer that he could.

With so much pleasure, it was a miracle that David could even last at all. However, as a special spot inside of him was jabbed, his prostate, he let out a cry of bliss and finally exploded. His psychic-type Pokemon friend, nay, now his mate, murred in pleasure as his shaft was clamped with his partners orgasm. Giving one final deep thrust, he erupted, spilling wave after wave of swine spunk into the brunette.

Crying out in euphoria, the trainer clenched his teeth as he orgasmed and was filled to the brim. As psychic seed spilled out of his rear, his length quickly flowed into Desmond's maw, who eagerly did his best to swallow as much as he could. Being a human, David couldn't manage to release much, but at least gave off enough semen to at least flavor Desmond's maw with his musk.

Panting, both of the two mates relaxed and half-collapsed, lying together linked by the rapidly-becoming-flaccid member.

"D-Desmond?"

"Yes, Dave?"

"I...I love you too..."

"As do I!"


End file.
